Wake Up, Because the Love is Good-Despierta, porque el amor es bueno
by Sansanperia
Summary: La guerra mágica ha hecho mella en el Slytherin y en la Ravenclaw de manera distinta. Y parece que tras la victoria todo se hace borroso. ¿Luna está en peligro?


**Wake Up, Because the Love is Good –**

 **Despierta,** **porque el amor es bueno**

Una cruel guerra terminaba ante sus ojos, una guerra en la que él no podía definirse ni como vencedor ni como vencido.

Las guerras se hacen eternas. Son una representación del infierno en la Tierra y nos muestran cómo el mundo no es mundo. Una guerra es una guerra, se gane o se pierda _siempre_ hay daños. Hay _pérdidas_ materiales, que son las más insignificantes, aunque muchos cegados por la codicia lo vean de otro modo, y pérdidas dolorosas; se pierden amigos, familia… amor, los verdaderos tesoros.

El amor parece olvidarse durante una guerra, los contrincantes se miran con puro odio y se pierden en sí mismos durante el fragor de la batalla, olvidando que en otro tiempo alguno pudo haber sido un amigo para el otro. El miedo fluye junto a la ira. Pero lo bueno es que muchos luchan para mantener con vida ese amor y esa paz que les pudo haber sido arrebatados o que se les impide obtener solamente porque alguien no está conforme.

¿Qué amistad, compasión o amor podía esperar él tras esa guerra? Tan sólo el de sus padres, que huían a su lado sin decir una palabra, los tres estaban exhaustos.

Estaba vivo… ¿pero, qué rumbo iba a tomar ahora esa _vida_? ¿Qué era ahora lo correcto? Se preguntaba. ¿Qué le depararía el fin de esa guerra? No había oportunidades. Bastante suerte tenía de haber salido de ese infierno. Iba a la deriva. Se alejaba a paso ligero del bullicio producido por el gentío alrededor del castillo que hacia unas horas irradiaba majestuosidad y que en esos momentos parecía desvanecerse entre los rescoldos humeantes de la guerra. Aún si cerraba los ojos y prestaba atención daba la impresión de que podía escuchar los gritos de las víctimas y ver los destellos de las varitas lanzando mortíferos hechizos y maleficios. Él se había limitado a sobrevivir, acto astuto a la vez que cobarde, según diversas opiniones. Había protegido lo que le interesaba, pero no todo lo que más quería. Estaba intranquilo.

¿Qué _paz_ conseguiría ahora? Aunque el causante de la guerra y de todo ese dolor había sido vencido, no se sentía seguro. Había perdido algo muy valioso durante esa lucha, no sabía si para siempre. No fue capaz de defenderlo; por miedo, por dudas, por querer defender a la vez otras cosas que apreciaba, a sus padres en concreto. Ahora estaba lejos de volver a hallar ese valioso tesoro que abandonó en plena lucha. No era algo material; era una mirada; la mirada de alguien peculiar, llena de luz y serenidad. Ojos impactantes en una mezcla de gris y azul. Algo que pocos sabían apreciar; Era la mirada de alguien que no quería rendirse, de alguien que había sufrido mucho, la mirada de alguien que le cubrió las espaldas, de alguien que miraba el mundo desde una perspectiva extraña, totalmente distinta a la suya. La mirada tierna de alguien a quien él dejó a merced de los Mortífagos durante la lucha.

En su interior Draco Malfoy sentía punzadas de dolor y remordimiento a cada paso que daba recordando lo que acababa de dejar atrás. No estaba seguro de si llegaba a ser un dolor físico, era el dolor de un corazón que parecía que había empezado a latir y a sentir hacia muy poco tiempo gracias a esa mirada. Estaba anonadado en toda una maraña de pensamientos, caminaba sin ser del todo consciente y oía la agitada respiración de su padre y sentía la calidez de su madre, que tomaba la mano de su hijo con fuerza. Se sentía vacío y a la vez notaba que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar a cada instante en el que el recuerdo de esa mirada y de cómo la dejó ir volvía a invadir su mente. Pero jamás revelaría tales sentimientos, al menos no muy fácilmente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tenía miedo de volver la vista hacia el castillo.

¿Habría perdido a la poseedora de aquella mágica mirada? Una parte de él le decía que no podía ser posible. -Se le había pegado un poco de su optimismo- Ella tenía una forma de ser _especial_ que le hacía sacar fuerzas hasta en las peores situaciones.

Definitivamente, Luna Lovegood era _única_.

Al principio la mirada de aquella extraña muchacha para él era como cualquier otra; Cuando no la veía sonreír, gesto que al principio le parecía exagerado y ridículo cuando la muchacha curvaba sus labios, sus expresiones le eran indescriptibles, con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta de que ella era una maestra del disimulo respecto a la mayoría de sus emociones y no porque necesitara esconder nada, simplemente porque la chica pensaba que se debía intentar sonreír por lo menos una vez al día, cuando le apetecía era transparente con los demás y él al principio tampoco ponía mucho interés en ella. Con el paso del tiempo descubrió que poseía un gran mundo interior que a veces prefería reservar para ella misma. Se tuvo que fijar detenidamente la primera vez que la chica posó su cálida mano en su hombro y le dijo palabras de aliento, la miró directamente a los ojos y descubrió una parte especial en ella, le hacía sentir bien, un poco más tranquilo al menos. Y ahora estaba huyendo y no sabía qué podía haber sido de la joven de voz y ojos soñadores.

Un horrible pensamiento le invadió: ¿Se habría apagado la luz de su mirada para siempre?

De repente se vio obligado a volver a la cruda realidad de un golpe, pues según iban caminando se fijó en que un grupo de árboles, rocas y escombros se empezaron a mover obstaculizándoles el camino. Levantó la vista poniéndose en guardia y miró a su alrededor con más atención, era obvio que alguien no quería que se marcharan y había conjurado todo un grupo de obstáculos. Su madre tenía una mirada de pánico, y su padre, que iba delante de ellos, con el rostro cansado y apagado, se había quedado estático en posición de guardia pensando en que le había llegado la hora de pagar por todo el daño.

Oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Draco! –era una voz masculina y conocida.

El antiguo Slytherin, algo temeroso, pero sobre todo avergonzado -¿quién lo hubiese dicho?- tomó aire e intentó ponerse firme para darse la vuelta y mirar cara a cara al joven mago que pedía su atención. El victorioso Harry Potter se hallaba a escasos metros de la desconcertada familia Malfoy. En esos instantes Lucius se preguntó si el muchacho, _"El Elegido"_ , el vencedor, venía a pedir justicia –y a saber qué concepto le había quedado a Lucius Mafoy sobre esa palabra… "justicia"-; mientras, Narcisa se preguntaba si venía con la intención de llevarse a Draco. El joven Malfoy, esperaba a que Potter diera el primer paso para lo que fuera. Le extrañaba la forma en la que su antiguo rival le miraba, puesto que en sus ojos no había rencor, tampoco se dibujaba en él una sonrisa de triunfo hacia ninguno de ellos, sólo mostraba serenidad y cansancio, mucho cansancio.

El Gryffindor habló despacio, pensando en cómo iba a darle lo que parecía una extraña pero seria noticia:

—No sé si en realidad te interese saber esto… -parecía que no sabía qué palabras usar para que la situación no fuera tan incómoda después de los duros acontecimientos de la batalla-, pero mi amiga Luna Lovegood ha sufrido un ataque, está grave. Y, no entiendo bien por qué, pero ha dicho tu nombre –dijo con tono de sospecha-. Quiere verte, necesita decirte algo y quizá el llevarte con ella la ayude a reanimarse.

Al escuchar tales palabras el joven Malfoy volvió a sentir cómo el corazón le daba un fuerte vuelco. Soltó despacio la mano temblorosa de su madre y dio unos pasos.

—Draco… Tenemos que… –intentó hablar su padre con voz quebrada sin entender lo que ocurría.

El aludido se giró y miró a sus padres fijamente; no podía obligarlos a volver, la situación era para ellos muy extraña y complicada. Habían estado toda la mañana marginados en el castillo viendo los resultados tras la batalla, en una esquina del Gran Comedor pensando en qué represalias tomarían con ellos y sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, y cuando por fin decidieron irse a casa, se vieron sobresaltados al ver que nada más y nada menos el vencedor de aquella pesada guerra les pedía unos minutos de su tiempo.

¿Quizá todo eso fuera una artimaña para que la familia Malfoy regresara con la cabeza gacha al castillo?

—No te estoy obligando a venir, Draco –dijo Harry al ver que el Slytherin parecía dudoso-, pero si resulta que puedes ayudarla a que mejore y significa algo para ti lo que te estoy diciendo, deberías acompañarme. Sólo intento cumplir con la petición de mi amiga.

Su _amiga_ …

Los pensamientos sobre a quién había protegido durante la batalla volvieron a rondar por la mente del joven Slytherin durante un instante; no había conseguido proteger del todo lo más valioso que tenía, el _vínculo_ tan raro con esa extraña muchacha. La había dejado sola luchando para ir a buscar su varita y luego a su madre. No la volvió a ver al finalizar la lucha –o quizá sí, le pareció haberla visto de lejos, no estaba del todo seguro pues sus ganas de verla y de que estuviera a salvo le engañaban, y por otro lado sabía que ella estaría ocupada tras la batalla- y ahora recibía la noticia, de manos de su antiguo contrincante, con quien había tenido varios encontronazos esa noche —hacía unas horas le había salvado de quedar calcinado en la Sala de los Menesteres, maldita sea…—, de que estaba herida y tenía algo que decirle. El miedo le invadió de nuevo, si estaba grave debía darse prisa, no sabía si volvería a verla aunque estuviera bien. Tampoco iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que viera qué le había ocurrido. Le debía al menos eso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Dra-Draco –musitó su madre esta vez, parecía que se había serenado un poco al ver que no intentaban llevarse a su hijo a la fuerza. Su semblante de nervioso había pasado a una mirada triste y confusa.

No, sus padres no podían ni querían retroceder, sería la peor de las humillaciones para Lucius, más que las que sufría del derrotado Señor Tenebroso. Esa fe al linaje de la sangre se les había ido de las manos. Y volver al castillo no sería nada si se comparaba con una vista del Ministerio, que seguramente no tardaría en llegar al cabo de unos días cuando el mundo mágico intentara volver a la normalidad y daría igual dónde se hallara su familia. De una manera u otra no podían huir tan fácilmente.

—Adelantaos un poco –dijo por fin el chico mirando sobre todo a su madre-, os prometo que luego os alcanzo.

Narcisa lanzo un suspiro a la vez que volvía a endurecer su semblante y Lucius no se lo pensó mucho, ya tenían un lugar en el que refugiarse por un corto periodo de tempo, tomó a su esposa del brazo y comenzó a caminar ágilmente buscando un recoveco entre los obstáculos que Potter había puesto en el camino.

Draco dirigió su atención a Harry esperando a ponerse en marcha. El Gryffindor siguió un instante al matrimonio Malfoy con la mirada y luego miró a Draco. Ambos jóvenes observaron los estragos de la guerra en el otro con detenimiento.

En las guerras no hay vencedores, solo vencidos.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo Harry, su tono de voz no parecía resignado ni molesto. El Malfoy no entendía por qué tal cambio–. Está en el Gran Comedor.

Durante el corto camino de vuelta al castillo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Puede que todo lo que hubiera que decir resultara demasiado raro en ese momento. Ambos tenían en mente que el objetivo era el castillo y nada más. Una vez cerca de los jardines, el joven Malfoy de vez en cuando notaba cómo se posaban en él las miradas de algunos alumnos, _«Y esto no ha hecho más que empezar…_ », se dijo a sí mismo. Él, que siempre deseó ser el centro de todas las miradas lo había conseguido, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente, al igual que en algunos pasillos, los heridos eran numerosos; tumbados, con vendas, repartiéndose comida y mantas entre todos, a algunos les daba por deambular con nerviosismo, otros hablaban en grupos pequeños. No se veían plenas sonrisas de victoria, solo rostros cansados. Lo peor eran los difuntos, habían sido trasladados a una sala detrás del Gran Comedor y antes de que marchara con sus padres tuvo tiempo de ver cómo cubrían los cuerpos de algunos con sábanas blancas en señal de respeto, lo que hizo que al muchacho se le helara la sangre aún más. Sollozos, murmullos y alguna leve risa inocente y tranquila, esas risas procedían sobre todo de los más jóvenes. Eran unas mezclas agridulces de victoria.

De pronto la vio:

Tumbada al lado de la gran tarima cerca de un ventanal, sobre dos bancos que habían usado como camilla, con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón. Pálida y demacrada.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –le preguntó a Harry antes de acercarse y rompiendo el silencio por fin.

—Estábamos afuera poniendo a la gente en orden, hemos pedido unos trasladores para King´s Cross y Luna se ofreció a ayudar, cuando de repente un mortífago, que al parecer estaba escondido entre los escombros, no sé si haciéndose el muerto o camuflado con un hechizo, la aturdió por la espalda antes de escapar. Intentaba darme a mí… y ella… se puso en medio…

Malfoy notó que la mirada de Harry se ensombrecía al explicar lo ocurrido, el joven de la cicatriz se estaba echando la culpa. Era evidente que el mortífago que atacó pensó que debía hacer algo por su difunto Señor Tenebroso, intentar matar a Potter en un último y absurdo intento de desesperación y venganza, pero desafortunadamente Luna estaba en medio y le tocó la peor parte.

—Tiene el lado derecho del cuerpo paralizado –continuó El Elegido-, creemos que la maldición se ha acercado al corazón por lo que aquí tienen miedo de intervenir sin los ingredientes necesarios para algunas pociones. La vamos a llevar a San Mungo, pero ha empezado a volver un poco en sí y tenemos que ocuparnos de ayudar aquí y… bueno, eras una de las personas a las que quería ver.

Una parte del joven Malfoy empezó a hervir de furia; ¿Por qué Potter fue tan lento? ¿Por qué siendo él el mago más poderoso, el niño que sobrevivió, aquel que acababa de vencer al Señor Oscuro, dejó que ocurriese esa desgracia? El Elegido no pudo proteger a su amiga de las manazas de un estúpido e insignificante mortifago, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que todos en el fondo eran insignificantes. Esperaba poder conocer y encontrar a ese malnacido y arrancarle el brazo donde tenía tatuada la marca tenebrosa… Que sintiese todo el dolor que Luna estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Jamás había ansiado vengarse de nadie si no se trataba de preocuparse de él mismo o su familia, siempre había mirado por lo suyo y sólo se había preocupado de humillar a sus propios enemigos, pero ahora parecía que intentaba saldar una cuenta con la joven Ravenclaw buscando venganza para ella. Aunque el chico sabía que la muchacha no era rencorosa ni vengativa, verla tendida tan débil e inmóvil en los bancos del Gran Comedor solo le producía rabia e impotencia, deseaba hacer algo por ella y la venganza fue en lo primero que pensó. Tras unos segundos, esos malos pensamientos se fueron desvaneciendo al observar con detenimiento a la muchacha.

En ese momento notaba las miradas curiosas y acusadoras de muchos que pasaban a su lado: Un sentimiento de incomodidad y vergüenza empezaba a crecer en él, y más estando al lado de Potter y observando a los Weasley, a Granger y a Longbottom aproximarse con expresiones de cautela, todos con un aspecto horrible y estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, en eso coincidían.

Parecía que Malfoy se había perdido algo importante en el primer momento de lucidez de Luna, y aunque Potter se lo hubiese contado, ver a esa gente con esos ojos extraños, tan cansados y mostrando tanta incomodidad e incertidumbre como los de Harry le parecía surrealista. Pero Luna le necesitaba en ese momento, sabía que a él y a todos los que en ese instante la rodeaban.

La joven Lovegood estaba seminconsciente y ante la mirada de Malfoy y la de los Gryffindor parecía más frágil que nunca: Estaba tumbada con el brazo izquierdo reposando en su vientre y el derecho tendido en el banco con cierta rigidez, al igual que sus delgadas piernas. Tenía magulladuras en la cara y en las manos y parecía que le empezaba a salir un moratón en el ojo derecho.

Era duro verla así. Y por lo que le parecía a Draco, daba la impresión de que sus amigos nunca habían estado tan pendientes de la joven hasta ese momento. Todos con ojos expectantes.

Nadie se esperó que la señora Pomfrey saliera de la nada con un bote de cristal verde en la mano. Tenía una expresión serena, esa mujer se había pasado toda la batalla asistiendo a los presentes y ayudando a conservar la dignidad de los difuntos sin descanso.

—Llevará su tiempo, pero se pondrá bien –dijo dirigiéndose sobre todo a Potter-. Por suerte, la señorita Lovegood fue atacada de lado. El maleficio impactó en una zona derecha del vientre y se ha ido extendiendo de abajo arriba; primero le pesó la pierna derecha, lo que la hizo perder equilibrio y después fue perdiendo la sensibilidad en el brazo hasta llegar al cuello. Hay que tener mucha paciencia. Lo que más me preocupa es el pulmón y el ojo por ser los órganos que más tardan en volver a la normalidad, pero saldrá de esta, Por suerte no ha recibido el ataque desde el lado izquierdo, hubiera sido más peligroso por el corazón. Este ungüento le vendrá bien hasta que vengan los sanadores.

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse.

—Una especie de pomada para relajar los músculos –la mujer le miró con la misma expresión de extrañeza e incredulidad que tenía el resto, no se esperaba ver a un mortifago allí-. De momento valdrá hasta que esté instalada en San Mungo, estamos buscando el contra-hechizo definitivo, dependiendo de cómo responda más tarde le daremos algo más fuerte. Ahora respirará con dificultad y a lo mejor verá un poco borroso, no lo sabremos hasta que no gesticule mejor.

La joven en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta tratando de coger aire.

La enfermera le dio el pequeño tarro verde a Harry que junto al resto escuchaba asintiendo las indicaciones —Hay que aplicarle una gota de ungüento en el brazo, el ojo, el cuello y el tobillo, solo una gota y se extenderá solo. Cada media hora— y después se marchó a atender a otro grupo de heridos.

El señor y la señora Weasley junto con Percy, Charlie, Bill y Fleur salieron para continuar la tarea de reorganizar a la gente en los trasladores, no sin antes clavar su mirada en Draco cada uno a su manera, preguntándose lo mismo que el resto; ¿Qué hacia allí tan atento? Parecía que ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Bueno, Harry; Hermione y yo le pondremos el ungüento a Luna –dijo Ginny acercándose al muchacho y cogiendo el tarro-, vosotros id a otra tarea, no servirá de mucho quedaros aquí esperando sin hacer nada… También necesitas descansar un poco. Al menos inténtalo.

—Sí, no queda más que esperar –añadió Hermione acercándose al banco en el que Luna estaba tendida a la vez que lo hacía Neville Longbottom.

Draco analizó al muchacho con más detenimiento: El robusto Gryffindor de pelo castaño posó una mano con suavidad junto a la mano sana de la chica de Ravenclaw transmitiendo en ese gesto todo lo que no era capaz de expresar. Eso Malfoy no lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que en ese momento Neville mostraba mucha preocupación, se le veía intranquilo y sabía que le dolía pensar que lo máximo que podía hacer para ayudar a la chica era darle la mano. Observando Draco ese simple gesto y la mirada que Longbottom posaba en Luna notó como le molestaba la presencia de ese Gryffindor, porque a través de esos detalles mostraba sinceridad, preocupación, protección, confidencia y una pizca de deseo escondido. En algunos aspectos parecía que sabía cómo se sentía y que podía identificarse con él, quitando la nota de sinceridad a la que tanto temía.

—Vamos Harry, está en buenas manos –dijo Ron junto a su hermano George, ambos con cara de preocupación-. Nos turnaremos para cuidarla hasta que vengan los de San Mungo.

— ¿Cómo vais a llevarla a San Mungo si está paralizada? –cuestionó Malfoy.

Todas las miradas se clavaron desafiantes en él en cuanto abrió la boca, se lo esperaba.

— ¿Eso a ti qué más te da? –espetó en ese momento Neville, lo que no causó mucha sorpresa entre los presentes pero sí en Draco, que no estaba preparado para ser igual de sincero que él — ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? –alzó la ceja con incredulidad- ¿Qué más te da lo que pueda ocurrirle a Luna? Siempre la has considerado insignificante y un bicho raro, la poca atención que le has puesto ha sido para dejar que tu séquito se meta con ella. Aquí no pintas nada, no conoces bien a Luna ni lo que está sufriendo por culpa de malditos mortífagos como tú. Bueno, ni siquiera llegas a ser como ellos de lo patético que has sido…

El Slytherin lo vio claro, era más fácil ponerse a la defensiva, aunque ya no le quedara mucho de lo que enorgullecerse.

—Cierra la boca, Longbottom, porque no sabes nada –respondió con toda la serenidad que pudo arrastrando las palabras, pero lanzando al chico una mirada de odio y algo de resentimiento pues veía que, aunque se había incorporado, aún sostenía la mano de Luna con más firmeza y protección que antes.

—Pues si no sabemos nada, explícate, Malfoy –intervino Harry previniendo el comienzo de una posible pelea-. Creo que necesitamos saber por qué nuestra amiga ha pronunciado tu nombre y ha dicho que necesitaba verte. Que necesitaba decirte una cosa.

—Luna estaba delirando, Harry, ¿cómo iba a querer ver a éste? -intervino Ron despectivamente.

Al parecer ni el pelirrojo ni Longbottom se creían que Draco y Luna pudieron haber llegado a tener un mínimo contacto, y achacaban los murmullos de la joven a recuerdos de la batalla, habiéndose negado a la vez a que Harry fuese a buscar a Malfoy puesto que lo veían innecesario.

—No, que se explique –objetó Ginny cruzándose de brazos-, ha venido voluntariamente al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad, Harry? Eso debe de ser por algo. Sabemos que estuvo secuestrada en su casa.

Draco Malfoy se veía de nuevo entre la espada y la pared, pero esta vez de manera distinta. Posó su mirada en la frágil Luna y antes de contestar reflexionó bien su respuesta:

—Lovegood ha dicho mi nombre y simplemente he tenido curiosidad de ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Pero, por qué precisamente quiere verte a ti? –volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja suspicaz.

Draco ya estaba harto.

— ¿Le has hecho algo anteriormente para que diga tu nombre? –preguntó Harry.

Ron Weasley se frotó los nudillos.

— ¿Os habéis peleado durante la batalla? –intervino Granger lanzando otra mirada de desconfianza.

—Algo así, nos hemos encontrado, pero no hemos peleado –aclaró un poco el muchacho cansado de tantas preguntas—. Esto también es muy raro para mí, ¿Pero, en vez de preocuparos por lo que haya pasado antes, por qué no le ponéis la medicina de una vez?

En ese momento Neville se puso en pie y dio unos pasos hasta Malfoy con una mirada amenazante y poco habitual en él. A Draco no le parecía en absoluto el mismo muchacho que conoció en sus inicios en Hogwarts y con el que tanto se había metido años atrás, pero le devolvió la mirada sin retroceder un paso, esperando un golpe o un grito por parte del que ahora le resultaba un completo y salvaje desconocido.

—Si me entero de que le has hecho algo a mi amiga, me las vas a pagar –el Gryffindor habló con voz firme y apretando los puños.

— ¿Crees que estaría aquí tan tranquilo si le hubiera hecho algo? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—Puede, las serpientes podéis ser muy retorcidas si queréis. Por cierto, hace unas horas le he cortado la cabeza a una –mostró una irónica media sonrisa-. No creas que tendré reparo en enfrentarme a ti.

—Bueno es saberlo, Longbottom. Algún día tendrías que salir de las faldas de tu abuela…

—Basta ya –interrumpió Harry con tono firme y cansado-. Luna nos ha mencionado a casi todos los presentes. Si resulta que ha hablado sabiendo lo que quería decir, que Draco esté aquí quizá sirva de algo.

— ¿Para qué? –preguntó Ron sin terminar de convencerse- Según Pomfrey solo se ha dañado los músculos…

—El maleficio también puede haberle alterado la conciencia, Ron –informó Hermione-, era un maleficio aturdidor, y se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer, por lo que es posible que aunque despierte puede que su memoria esté alterada y la presencia de todos la puede ayudar… Aunque opino que sería mejor que Malfoy se mantenga al margen hasta que Luna no vuelva en sí –dijo mirando al chico con ceño fruncido.

—Por mí, como si no estuviera –dijo el aludido relajando su tono de voz e ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de los presentes-. Pero vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo la vais a trasladar hasta San Mungo?

Parecía que Neville iba a empezar a retomar su discusión, pero le interrumpieron a tiempo:

—Estamos esperando a que quiten los hechizos protectores para llevar a la gente a Hogsmeade y en trasladores –informó Harry-. Luego llevaremos a Luna con un hechizo levitador a un carruaje que la lleve al pueblo y allí esperaremos un coche encantado por San Mungo.

Tocaba esperar, y como el dicho "quien espera, desespera", pero se podía sacar algo bueno de toda aquella situación, Luna estaba ahí, todavía había esperanza, aun no se había apagado ese fatigado rostro perlado. Las chicas empezaron a aplicarle la medicina y el resto se disipó por el Gran Comedor intentando aprovechar su tiempo en otro oficio. Draco se quedó cerca de la tarima, marginado en el sitio donde antes se encontraba la mesa de Slytherin, de nuevo siendo objeto de las miradas curiosas de alumnos, profesores y padres. Mientras intentaba evadirse del tumulto fijándose únicamente en Luna.

¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a la joven Luna Lovegood?

Los minutos pasaban demasiado despacio, el ruido y el ajetreo no cesaba…

Aburrido, se decidió a acercarse más que antes al banco donde Luna se hallaba ahora custodiada por Granger y el tal Dean Thomas, que había aparecido de la nada hacía unos minutos para relevar a la más pequeña de los pelirrojos. Sabía que mientras no estuvieran cerca los pesados de Longbottom y Weasley no habría tanto percance y podría observar mejor a Luna. Quizá se le ocurriera algo para hacerla volver en sí.

La chica tenía un semblante más serio, parecía que empezaba a gesticular un poco, pero el ojo aún tenía mala pinta. Estaba inconsciente pero por la tensión se su rostro parecía que además de estar paralizada estaba soportando un fuerte dolor.

Por segunda vez en su vida, el chico Malfoy se sentía impotente e inútil.

Siempre había odiado la debilidad, sobre todo la suya propia. No se podía engañar a sí mismo, justo lo que esa extraña muchacha tendida a sus pies ya le dijo en una ocasión. Odiaba tanta sinceridad de golpe, tal vez por eso él terminó tan desquiciado como la consideraba a ella al principio y por eso terminó admirando en secreto esa facilidad con la que Lovegood tendía a volverle loco con las palabras.

Y allí estaba, admirándola con pesadumbre.

Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado aún no lograba entender nada. Sabía que la guerra los había transformado a todos, pero estuvo tan cegado por el miedo y la angustia que no se había detenido a pensar hasta que no vio el cadáver de Lord Voldemort. Hasta ese momento se había sentido como una marioneta, pero ni quería ni podía dejar que nadie cortara los hilos, ni siquiera _ella_ por muy atraído que se hubiera podido sentir, por eso le pidió perdón en silencio la primera vez que la vio en el sótano de su mansión.

Era tan curioso pensar cómo cambia nuestro modo de ver el mundo cuando empezamos a conocer a las personas. Y eso era también muy raro de admitir puesto que a Draco Malfoy, encerrado en su lujosa burbuja donde programaban su conducta como a la de un robot y se le recordaba todos los días que había que poner distinción a todo y a todos, casi nada le resultaba curioso hasta que ella llegó a sus pensamientos.

Hasta ese momento para él todo había sido o blanco o negro, o luz u oscuridad, o Aurores o Mortífagos y ella en medio de todo eso, era un bondadoso "gris".

Cuando se conocieron, la primera vez, él la odió al instante.

Siempre había usado muchos adjetivos para definirla, el primero fue "rara", le era tan obvio… Y es que solo guardaba una opinión en común sobre lo que pensaba de ella antes y sobre lo que pensaba en esos momentos, la chica no era de ese mundo, no era de _su mundo_. Era lo bastante rara a la vista como para saber que era un peligro acercársele.

 _Para él era su segundo año en Hogwarts, acababan de llegar y tocaba la selección de casas para los de primero, estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorante de cuántos acontecimientos iban a suceder ese curso, y aburrido de la charla con sus compañeros le dio por mirar a la tarima y prestar atención a la selección, y cuando la vio una mueca de disgusto y duda lo embargó; Era una niña tan menuda y de aspecto tan chillón que disgustaba, iba vestida con la túnica del colegio como todos los demás pero a la vez no encajaba en ese grupillo de novatos. Mostraba una mirada que hacía pensar que estaba desconectada de la realidad, como si fuera un visitante de otro planeta, en su mata de pelo rubio y claro, llena de enredos, se le enganchaban dos pendientes con forma de rábano. En cuanto se puso el sombrero seleccionador pareció una seta gigante, lo que hizo reír al muchacho por lo bajo y delatar una leve sonrisa, luego se escuchó "¡Ravenclaw!" y él quedó tremendamente aliviado de que ese personajillo de ojos saltones caminara hacia otra mesa._

Y con el tiempo ese recuerdo quedó en el inconsciente esperando volver a la luz para cuando él necesitara sonreír para sus adentros una vez que ya la conoció mejor.

El mote que utilizó cuando la conoció de verdad fue "Lunática", nada fuera de lo común para los que se metían con ella. Quería que sonara hiriente pero ella siempre se mostró impasible y a veces divertida, como si le dijera que por mucho que insistiera en ridiculizarla, ella era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, cierto. Y por extraño que sonara con el tiempo ese mote fue su pobre forma de decir que la muchacha le llamaba a atención hasta tal punto que le importaba lo que ella pensara, la consideró alguien inusual, especial. Y por Merlín, llegó a un punto en el que echaba de menos su locura y pensaba en los comentarios que podrían ser propios de ella cuando no estaba.

¿Cómo puede ser que se genere tanta magia con un simple saludo? Aun bueno, simple tampoco era la palabra.

 _La primera vez que cruzaron dos palabras fue cuando se encontraron en el bosque prohibido; Él ya estaba en el inicio del sexto curso, en esa deprimente lucha interior sobre sus deberes sobre cómo demostrar ser fiel seguidor del lado oscuro y sus artes buscando la forma de que no castigaran más a su familia. Se había escapado de su última clase del día, todo a esas alturas le parecía ya una pérdida de tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la Sala de los Menesteres, y deambulando por el bosque, distraído en sus pensamientos, tuvo la mala suerte de caer en una trampa que había puesto el guardabosques con motivo de capturar una criatura sin que resultara herida para su próxima clase, con tan mala suerte el Slytherin quedó hundido e inmovilizado con hiedras en un hoyo profundo, maldiciendo y buscando su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica como podía, moviendo con rigidez y sin éxito el brazo que le quedaba menos enredado en las ramas. Solo había quedado al descubierto su cabeza y parte de los hombros, las ramas y hiedras parecían tener vida propia y no le dejaban trepar, pero él seguía intentándolo. Se estaba haciendo de noche y no le hacía gracia la idea de permanecer allí por más tiempo sin poder usar su varita._

 _De repente escuchó varias pisadas y de entre los arbustos surgió una criatura de lo más extraña y horrenda que Draco había visto jamás, le produjo aversión e incomodidad; era un animal menudo y esquelético de color grisáceo, con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y cuerpo de caballo con cara de reptil._

 _La criatura se acercó y empezó a olisquearle profiriendo sonidos agudos. El chico se sintió completamente humillado y en ese momento agradeció no tener a nadie cerca para que le echara una mano. El extraño ser le pasaba el hocico por el pelo y le revolvía de tal modo el flequillo rubio que no lograba ver claramente._

 _—Tranquilo, no hace nada –escuchó una vocecilla risueña entre las maldiciones que él mismo le soltaba a la criatura mientras se quejaba de su aliento-. Le gusta tu cabeza, eso es todo, pero no come carne humana._

 _— ¡Muy tranquilizador! –exclamó con sarcasmo, harto de que a pesar de sus alaridos y amenazas la pequeña criatura no le dejaba en paz- ¡Sácame de aquí, seas quien seas!_

 _—Linebrus, ven aquí, pórtate bien –dijo la voz femenina llamando a la criatura, se dirigía a ella como si fuera un bebé-. Mira lo que te he traído hoy._

 _El ser se alejó de la cara del Slytherin y trotó hasta la muchacha dejando por fin un poco de visibilidad al chico, que entre su enmarañado cabello distinguió otra mata de pelo rubio en una figura femenina y menuda en cuclillas delante de la criatura como si fuera un cachorro, sacaba comida de una bolsa y se la lanzaba al animal para que este corriera a por ella como si estuvieran jugando. Ella se veía alegre y tranquila, parecía que se sentía como en casa y parecía que no se daba cuenta de que la situación del chico era demasiado inusual, ¿se estaba burlando de él?_

 _— ¡Eh! Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy atrapado._

 _— ¿Ah? –musitó la joven mirándole por primera vez directamente con aire distraído._

 _De repente regresó a él el recuerdo de esa mirada con la que se había encontrado algunas veces sin prestar mucha atención y fue atando cabos hasta hallar el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio. Ya sabía quién era, no había cambiado nada,… extraña la amiga de Potter. Eso le irritó aún más; ahora, además de estar atrapado, su ayuda era la loca de la casa Ravenclaw y si le apetecía podría ir a contarle lo que se había encontrado esa tarde en el bosque a su amigo de la cicatriz._

 _¿Qué más podía pasarle?_

 _— ¡Vaya, una trampa para Kolmeins…! -la chica se puso en pie y avanzó con curiosidad observando bien el borde del hoyo y el árbol que el muchacho tenía detrás. Se paseó mesándose el pelo recogido en una coleta de lado- Me temo que Hagrid no la ha construido bien, se le ha olvidado poner sal gorda alrededor del agujero… ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir?_

 _¿Hablaba en serio?_

 _La chica le miró fijamente con curiosidad, lo que hizo que él apartara la mirada y se volviera al animal alado que seguía trotando en busca de comida._

 _— ¡Sí! ¡Date prisa, niña!_

 _Se produjo una extraña pausa en la que a muchacha quedó estática e imperturbable:_

 _—Me llamo Luna. Yo a ti ya te he visto antes… Eres Draco Malfoy –respondió reflexiva y con ojos inocentes._

 _—Ya lo sé, "Lunática Lovegood" –respondió exasperado-. ¿Eso significa que me vas dejar aquí?_

 _—Para Linebrus serías un entretenimiento, no se le ve muy a disgusto. Pero no, no es muy aconsejable quedarse aquí una vez que oscurece._

 _El chico le devolvió la mirada, ella seguía enredando con los rizos en su recogida pero alborotada melena, la túnica ya no parecía estarle grande, siempre con esos raros abalorios, y la varita detrás de una oreja como si nada pudiera pasar. Lo que más le molestó en ese momento fue su pasividad, definitivamente la chica pretendía burlarse de él._

 _—Mira, déjalo. Lárgate y llévate a ese bicho contigo. Ya me las apañaré… como sea –sentenció forcejeando de nuevo y sintiendo dolor en los hombros._

 _La chica se puso de rodillas frente a él quedando a una altura de una cabeza y media y respetando muy poco la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, sus ojos saltones denotaban desconcierto pero no de la misma forma que los de Draco._

 _Se produjo otro corto silencio en el que la chica parecía estar maquinando algo escandaloso y él se maldecía porque además le miraban por encima del hombro, literalmente, y por mucho que se engañara la ayuda de aquella chiquilla le venía en el momento oportuno._

 _De repente Luna, girándose un poco entre la criatura y el chico, le preguntó:_

 _— ¿Sabes qué criatura es Linebrus?_

 _—Ni lo sé, ni me importa –espetó el Slytherin-. Que no se me vuelva a acercar –sentenció amenazante._

 _La chica cambió su semblante curioso a uno de lástima hacia el muchacho. Él lo notó, y la odió un poco más por ello._

 _—Vaya… -dijo Lovegood lanzando un suspiro- No, ni hablar, tú solo no podrás salir. Pero sabes, ese comportamiento tampoco te va a ayudar._

 _— ¿Qué dices?_

 _—Para empezar, debo decirte que desde que te he visto detrás de esos arbustos no has hecho más que ser antipático -señaló en dirección contraria sin despegar los ojos de él-, y eso lo notan hasta los árboles de este bosque, lo que a su vez atrae a criaturas poco simpáticas…_

 _¿Pero qué se creía esa chica y por qué le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño?_

 _Linebrus se acercó de nuevo buscando entre la túnica de la chica la bolsa que había traído, ella no se movió un ápice y dejó que el animal fuera a sus anchas._

 _— ¿Me vas a dar lecciones de educación estando aquí plantados? –preguntó incrédulo el muchacho._

 _—Bueno, en este caso tú estás más plantado que yo –dijo mirando el contorno del hoyo mostrando una leve sonrisa-, y no creo que te vengan mal un par de lecciones que parece que has perdido. Pero te lo digo porque aquí todo está conectado. Esta trampa tiene vida propia, le has debido parecer un animal salvaje…_

 _—¡Estupendo! –saltó con tono sarcástico- Deja de dar rodeos, hablas demasiado. Si me vas a ayudar hazlo, y si no piérdete._

 _—Ese es tu problema… eres demasiado agresivo. Para salir debes calmarte, Draco Malfoy._

 _El Sltytherin no concebía cómo esa insignificante muchacha le hablaba de una manera tan despreocupada, bien es verdad que en ella no había signo de enfado, pero era un descaro tan poco velado que le irritaba sobremanera._

 _—Es muy fácil pedir que me relaje cuando no eres tú la que está atrapada –tras el jugueteo del animal con su cabeza tenía el pelo hacia adelante y le molestaba tanto en los ojos que empezó a dar sacudidas con la cabeza para apartarlo._

 _—Si quieres salir, no te queda otra –ella aguantaba la risa ante tales cabezadas._

 _— ¿Y de qué servirá?_

 _La chica se decidió y antes de responder le apartó delicada y rápidamente los mechones de los ojos como si a ella le molestaran más que a él. Lo que hizo sentirse a Draco aún más incómodo, ¿por qué se tomaba tales confianzas esa niña? Pensó en decirle algo al respecto, pero quejándose de eso en voz alta se sentiría más en evidencia._

 _—Es una trampa mágica, la he visto muchas veces con mi padre de excursión…-comentó la muchacha como si le hablara a un amigo cercano- Veamos,... tiene que haber una forma de desactivarla, un hechizo o palanca… Pero no servirá de nada si no te estás quieto y te calmas -la muchacha se llevó una mano al mentón y se puso a recorrer el lugar con ojos analíticos-. Creo que será fácil bajarte, pero además, sería un detalle y mejoraría mucho tu situación que me lo pidieras por favor._

 _—Venga ya… -saltó el con ojos entornados._

 _—Bueno, entonces me temo que no podré sacarte…-sentenció mostrando una sonrisa como si dijera "¿qué le vamos a hacer?" y encogiéndose de hombros._

 _— ¡Te repito que si no quieres ayudarme, no me ayudes!_

 _—Y yo te repito que no es que no quiera, es que hasta que no te calmes no puedo. Si sigues así se te va a cortar la circulación. Lo mejor es que te tranquilices y lo pidas por favor…_

 _El muchacho había cambiado de opinión, su auxiliadora le estaba volviendo cada vez más loco en cuestión de pocos minutos, quería que se largara junto con la criatura de una vez por todas, por lo cual volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y pensó que humillándola o molestándola de alguna forma se acabaría yendo por donde había venido. Luego podría hacer o decir lo que quisiera en el colegio. A ver quién cree a una loca acerca de lo que ve en el bosque prohibido._

 _—Ya, ¿y para qué querrías tú ayudarme? Sabes que yo no lo haría por ti._

 _—Eso no lo sé._

 _—Pues te aseguro que…_

 _—Hace un rato ni sabías que ibas a acabar semienterrado, ¿cómo puedes saber qué harías si me vieras a mí en tu lugar? –cuestionó con toda la inocencia y curiosidad del mundo._

 _—Me conozco –respondió sumamente convencido-. Además, ¿eres amiga de Potter, no? Seguro que tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de ayudarte –dijo con un aire de decepción y rencor._

 _—Ya entiendo… Pero Harry no está en mi hipótesis, sino tú._

 _—Lovegood, estás minando mi paciencia en poco rato, vete y deja de desconcentrarme –ya se sentía mentalmente agotado._

 _—No, me quedaré un rato más. Puedo ayudarte, cuanto te sientas preparado me lo pides por favor y te saco –habló dulcemente, se puso de nuevo en pie ante la mirada de incredulidad del rubio y se alejó hasta otro árbol._

 _Tenía un aire de amabilidad desconcertante para él._

 _— ¡Llévate al bicho! –exclamó cuando Linebrus volvió a olisquearle la cara._

 _Con una risa que no disimuló, la joven Lovegood sacó una manzana de su bolsa y se la dio al animal haciendo que la siguiera._

 _—Es curioso lo que trabaja por no trabajar… -comentó la chica mientras acariciaba al potrillo alado._

 _Pasado un rato en el que Draco había decidido no dirigirle la palabra a Luna y en el que ella también había respetado el silencio, el chico estaba sin ideas y avergonzado de su situación. A la vez pensaba que su odio hacia el guardabosques de Hogwarts había aumentado, dichosas trampas, le encantaría poder ponerle en evidencia ayudado por su padre, pero era él el que estaba atrapado y el que se había salado una clase… Y las cosas ya no eran como antes, no estaba para perder el tiempo. Se puso a reflexionar las absurdas explicaciones de la muchacha, y decidió, sacando una extraña fuerza de su interior la cual no reconocía, que quizá podría tener razón en lo que decía acerca de que la trampa tenía vida propia y que no sería tan malo pedir las cosas por favor, de todas formas para esa muchacha había caído bajo, ¿pero qué importaba?... era una "Lunática"._

 _Ella estaba con el extraño ser sentada en la rama saliente de un árbol dándole la espalda, parecía que había sacado una revista. ¿Sería consciente de lo descarada que era?_

 _Hartó de todo, pensó que lo mejor era empezar a contar hasta diez para intentar relajarse, podía tener razón, además había empezado a oscurecer y se le estaban durmiendo las manos..._

 _Para más sorpresa, otro motivo que le hizo cambiar de opinión fue que, de la nada aparecieron dos criaturas aladas como el ser al que la chica llamaba Linebrus. Draco quedó estupefacto, había acertado al pensar que el primero era una cría, puesto que los dos nuevos animales eran enormes, de alas imponentes y de un color más oscuro, imponían mucho más respeto y se llegó a sentir fascinado. Sin embargo se negaba a que vinieran más criaturas del bosque a olfatear._

 _Respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte, enfadado, llegó a cincuenta y al terminar dijo:_

 _— ¡Lovegood!_

 _— ¿Hm? –la aludida se dio la vuelta y pestañeó varias veces._

 _— ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí... por favor? –otra punzada más a su orgullo._

 _—Claro, si estás tranquilo, sin problema –se levantó tambaleante y dirigió a zancadas de nuevo hasta donde se hallaba el chico, se quitó la varita de la oreja, apuntó al árbol detrás del rubio, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sintiera como el objeto de una diana, y pronunció: - ¡Finite!_

 _Draco sintió cómo las lianas y ramas dejaban de apresarle y el hoyo se fue ensanchando poco a poco dejándole espacio para subir, sin embargo le costaba moverse, estaba entumecido, se balanceó y quedó apoyado en el hoyo._

 _—Ahora a lo mejor tendrás que esperar un poco para moverte –le explicó la Ravenclaw-, debes de estar muy enredado..._

 _—Está bien… -se sentía sucio y notaba todo el cuerpo dormido pero que el hueco se abriera le alivió. La chica sabía lo que se hacía al parecer, pero a él no le engañaba, sabía que lo de relajarse era un truco porque además el hechizo que había utilizado era muy simple, quería que le dijera las cosas por favor y ya está._

 _Lovegood se puso de rodillas en la posición de antes esperando a que el chico empezara recobrarse y pareció notar que Draco miraba fijamente a los dos seres que habían aparecido._

 _— ¿Qué dirías que son, Draco Malfoy?_

 _—Unos caballos mutantes que seguramente habrá criado en secreto el estúpido de Hagrid –respondió despectivamente sin apartar la vista de ellos._

 _—Son Thestrals, no tienes nada que temer, son muy pacíficos._

 _—No les tengo miedo, es que son muy feos y nunca les había visto, no me he acostumbrado a ellos –respondió quejumbroso._

 _—Yo creo que su belleza es clásica… Siento mucho que los puedas ver._

 _— ¿Por qué? –tuvo miedo al preguntar._

 _—Porque las únicas personas capaces de verlos son los que han visto la muerte – entonces él notó un leve cambio en su tono de voz. Durante todo ese tiempo la chica no había dejado de hablar con una vocecilla para él irritante al verla tan serena y hablar con toda naturalidad de cualquier cosa, en un tono tranquilo y entre divertida y curiosa, pero eso se había transformado en un tono de pesar y nostalgia. Lo notó aunque no se delatara a simple vista porque él mismo sabía cómo había cambiado en su propia forma de hablar de un año a otro, con pesadumbre. Y la explicación que le dio la muchacha volvió a ensombrecerle recordando todo lo ocurrido en su casa hacía tan solo un par de meses atrás en verano._

 _Recordando su condición de Mortífago, se cuestionó por qué la chica era así con él si ambos sabían qué amistades tenia cada uno aunque no hubieran cruzado palabra._

 _Se incorporó y subió deprisa sacudiéndose la túnica y quitándose ramas mientras soltaba improperios en voz baja. La chica los oía y le entraba la risa floja._

 _—Tienes arañazos en las manos –observó la joven aún arrodillada ahora alzando la mirada- y una ramita en el pelo..._

 _— ¿Qué? –saltó a la defensiva después sacudirse otra vez la túnica y acicalarse como podía- ¿Te hago mucha gracia, Lovegood? Seguro que lo has pasado bien esta tarde._

 _—Bueno…-la muchacha volvió a encogerse de hombros sin que acabara de estar de acuerdo con él._

 _—-¡Ni una palabra! –interrumpió antes de volver a quedar mal._

 _En ese momento uno de los Thestrals adultos se les acercó extendiendo las alas con un trote lento._

 _—Calma –advirtió ella poniéndose en pie, aun así era más menuda que el chico por lo que aún alzaba bastante la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos._

 _En ese momento Draco, que miraba al Thestral con cautela, tuvo que ceder ante los avisos, no quería salir más mal parado._

 _—Está bien –dijo la niña poniéndose un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio-, si alzas mucho la voz ellos no te atacarán, pero si ven que te acercas a alguien que les parece más indefenso, a veces reaccionan poniéndose un poco nerviosos. Sobre todo Tenebrus, pero él ahora no anda por aquí…_

 _—Gracias por la clase particular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –soltó el chico en tono burlón-. Maldición… – buscaba entre sus bolsillos sin hacer más caso del animal que tenía frente a él y se alarmó al no encontrar ese objeto mágico tan preciado-, mi varita. Seguro que se me ha caído en el agujero._

 _—Espera –le sostuvo paciente la muchacha de la túnica cuando vio que volvía a la trampa-, si pisas el terreno de nuevo vuelves a quedar atrapado._

 _Con un hechizo de su propia varita, Lovegood sacó del hoyo la del Slytherin y la atrapó al vuelo con la mano libre ante la atenta mirada del joven. Luego se la dio y el chico la cogió de inmediato aún desconfiado._

 _—¿Por qué lo haces? –cuestionó Draco con una voz cansada y apagada que sinceramente denotaba desconcierto._

 _En tono ese rato siempre había sonado amenazante, había estado con el ceño fruncido y entre agresivo y sarcástico, pero con el paso del tiempo se le habían ido acabando las fuerzas y parecía que había conseguido estar más tranquilo al fin._

 _— ¿Hacer qué?_

 _— ¿Por qué me ayudas?_

 _—Pues porque estabas atrapado –respondió la chica sin molestarse, mostrando una media sonrisa, parecía lo más obvio del mundo-. Luego dicen que yo le doy vueltas a las cosas… -suspiró y le dio la espalda para empezar a recoger sus cosas._

 _—Escucha, Lovegood –dijo tomándola rápidamente del brazo pero intentando no usar la fuerza para que se girase de nuevo sin alarmarla, cuando ella lo hizo volvió a toparse con sus inocentes ojos y le costó un segundo retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos-,… quiero que esto te quede bien claro: Tú hoy no me has visto en todo el día. Este incidente no ha pasado jamás, ¿comprendes? Si se lo cuentas a alguien…_

 _—Está bien –interrumpió ella sin alterarse-, si es lo que quieres, no diré nada. Aunque has de reconocer que ha sido una tarde entretenida –comentó alzando una ceja y lanzando de nuevo otra leve sonrisa._

 _—Sí, entretenidísima –espetó el Slytherin con sarcasmo-. Estoy hablando muy en serio, no tengo tiempo para tus desvaríos._

 _—Lo he entendido, entiendo tu reputación, supongo, juro no decir nada –parecía que toda esa situación le traía al fresco en realidad-. Por cierto, ¿sabes que son los Thestrals los que tiran de los carruajes del colegio? –preguntó mientras volvía a colocarse la varita entre el enmarañado cabello en una expresión entre maravillada y divertida- La gente se cree que hay un encantamiento, pero no._

 _—Tú no estás bien…-dijo el chico soltándola del brazo._

 _—Puede que no –se alejó para recoger su bolsa-, o puede también que esté tan cuerda como tú, ya que también los ves…_

 _Ese último comentario dejó en blanco al chico, que seguía buscando el insulto adecuado._

 _—A Linebrus le has caído bien –continuó la joven-. Yo me voy ya, tengo un trabajo que corregir y quiero acabar antes de la cena…-volvió la vista hacia él mientras caminaba hacia un claro del bosque de espaldas- De nada, Draco Malfoy._

 _—Gracias –susurró él con pesar para sí mismo siguiéndola con la mirada y le dijo alzando la voz con claridad-. ¡Te lo advierto, ni una palabra!_

Habían vuelto a aplicarle la medicina para los músculos y él empezaba a preguntarse seriamente de qué serviría estar ahí sentado, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber vuelto, verla en tan deplorables condiciones sólo hacía que su rabia aumentara. Pero volvió a repetirse que si no era en ese momento, no sabía cuándo tendría noticias de ella nuevamente.

Al cabo de un rato Granger se alejó de los bancos donde reposaba Luna, al parecer acababan de enviarle una carta vía lechuza, y Thomas estaba enfrascado en una charla sobre los acontecimientos de la batalla con unos alumnos de Hufflepuff a la vez que ponían en orden varios objetos en la tarima, por lo que Draco aprovechó para sentarse junto a la Ravenclaw. Quizá sus pocos conocimientos sobre invertir maldiciones que le había enseñado su dichosa tía sirviesen de algo. Al menos, en medio del fragor de la batalla en el Gran Comedor consiguió una varita más cuando uno de los alumnos aturdió a otro mortífago cerca de él, aprovechando la confusión y la distracción de sus padres se la guardó en la chaqueta.

Parecía que tras aplicarle por segunda vez el ungüento el rostro de la joven se había relajado y el cuerpo ya no estaba tan en tensión y el ojo no iba a peor. La tomó con cuidado de la mano paralizada y la sintió helada, y notó cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

—Luna, despierta –musitó-. Tienes que despertarte, Lunática –le apartó de la cara un rizo rebelde.

 _Ya llevaban unos meses frecuentando el bosque prohibido como si fuera un refugio. Él sentía que allí dentro el tiempo y los malos tragos que había pasado a lo largo de ese curso se congelaban y no lograban acceder a su memoria la mayor parte del tiempo, como un hechizo. Y esa chica sabía respetarle a su manera, no le agobiaba ni le forzaba a ser o estar de ninguna forma, al contrario que en su entorno._

 _Notó en él mismo una transformación depresiva y negativa que parecía estabilizarse un poco cuando tenía a su lado a la joven de creencias extraordinarias, y aún después de tanto tiempo no entendía por qué. Solo sabía que iba a estallar de desesperación tarde o temprano porque todos sus recursos por completar su misión se estaban viendo turbados._

 _No era su amiga._

 _No era su aliada._

 _No compartían los mismos gustos ni aficiones. Aunque parecía que ambos estaban perdidos en sus metas._

 _Y esas opiniones eran mutuas._

 _Tampoco era su confidente, puesto que ella nunca le presionaba a hablar y él, cuando se veía con ganas, le contaba las verdades a medias._

 _Estaban siempre solos con los Thestrals escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza y enfrascados en conversaciones variadas._

 _—Entiendo que no quieras contármelo –comentó Luna tras un largo silencio._

 _Habían estado probando grajeas de todos los sabores y ella ahora jugaba con uno de los envoltorios como si eso fuera más interesante que el tema del que estaban hablando._

 _—Es demasiado para ti. Encima eres leal a Potter, serias de los primeros en salir perjudicada –llevaba unos días hablándola muy fríamente desde que ella descubrió la marca tenebrosa en su brazo por accidente. En ese momento ninguno supo cómo actuar, simplemente volvieron a hablar porque regresaron al bosque a su hora habitual._

 _Sus reuniones empezaron un poco antes de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Nunca quedaban, simplemente sabían cómo encontrarse y a Luna Lovegood, aparte de admitir que le entretenían sus charlas, le parecía que el chico era la criatura más indefensa que allí se hallaba._

 _No le tenía miedo y Draco lo sabía y admiraba su templanza, a pesar de que él podía usar sus artimañas y estrategias adquiridas de las artes oscuras para manejarla a su antojo, un Imperius por ejemplo, pero si lo hacía sería como una marioneta más, perdería la viveza que tanto le atraía de ella en ese momento._

 _—Pero quizá te venga bien hablar con alguien aunque no sea conmigo… Creo que estás cargando demasiado peso sobre los hombros._

 _— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Luna? Es mi misión. Cualquier otro estaría encantado de poder realizar este trabajo. Pudo escoger a cualquiera y me escogió a mí, porque… porque mi familia lo merece…_

 _—No pareces muy orgulloso de decir eso… -dijo la chica con un triste semblante levantándose del tronco donde siempre se sentaban- Puedes engañar a mucha gente, pero no podrás engañarte a ti mismo por mucho tiempo. Y lo que es peor, a él tampoco. Solo espero que no salgas demasiado mal parado._

 _—Es mejor que dejemos de vernos antes de que mi tarea vaya… tomando forma…_

 _—Si es lo que quieres... Sea lo que sea lo que te haya encargado, piensa si merece la pena._

 _—Luna, con él no hay tiempo para pensar, solo para actuar, y si doy un paso en falso, lo pierdo todo._

 _—Poniéndome en tu lugar, entiendo que no confíes en mí, yo tampoco lo haría, pero estás a tiempo de cambiar de bando._

 _—No, en absoluto, esto no trata de bandos, Luna, sino de ideales._

 _—Y son esos ideales los que pueden destruirte, pero a través de un golpe de varita de «Quien tú sabes», no de Harry._

 _—Basta ya..._

 _—Supongo que esta será tu última visita al claro –comentó la joven empezando a deambular alrededor de su árbol preferido-, Linebrus está empezando a despegar los cascos del suelo._

 _Él respondió alzando una ceja con aire de curiosidad:_

 _—Supones bien._

 _—Sabes, muchos de los fantasmas de Hogwarts saben escuchar. Podría decirse de alguno que para guardar secretos son una tumba._

 _—No necesito hablar de nada y menos falta me hace contarle mi vida a un fantasma, Lunática. Si te he contado esto es por lo que has visto._

 _—Lo sé. Y casi prefiero no saber nada más, no me siento bien ocultándoles cosas a mis amigos –en ese momento la chica pareció fruncir el ceño en señal de claro disgusto por primera vez en lo que Draco la empezó a tratar-. Pero tarde o temprano, la verdad sale a la luz y las cosas caen por su propio peso._

 _— ¿Eso también lo decía tu madre? –preguntó con voz calmada mirando la puesta de sol._

 _—No, es lo que llevo viendo desde que estoy en este colegio –dijo mostrando una sonrisa y volviendo a sentarse a su lado ofreciéndole un puñado de grajeas y él las cogió sin reparo._

 _No admitirían en voz alta que se iban a echar de menos._

Los nervios amenazaban con poder con él. La había tomado el pulso al notarla tan fría y percibió que entreabría la boca como si se estuviese asfixiando o luchando contra el propio maleficio dentro de ella.

Se encargó de mantener disimuladamente la distancia cuando los amigos de la joven regresaron al comedor, pero no se apartó de los bancos.

—Potter, su pulso ha empeorado. ¿Cuándo diablos van a llegar los coches de San Mungo?

— ¿Cómo que su pulso ha empeorado? –intervino Ginny con preocupación- Si le hemos estado aplicando la medicina…

—Sí Ginny, pero era para los músculos –advirtió Hermione.

— ¿No decía Pomfrey que el corazón no había sufrido daños? –cuestionó el Slytherin con enfado-. Además parece que se esté ahogando.

Él ya estaba cansado de esperar a los sanadores, si no hacían algo pronto, no sabía cómo iba a actuar.

—Maldita sea, voy a buscar a la enfermera por si acaso –dijo Ron mirando al rubio con extrañeza.

—Puede que la maldición se haya extendido –dijo Harry con pesar tomándole el pulso a su amiga y poniendo una expresión de preocupación casi paternal.

La señora Pomfrey apareció cabo de un rato junto con el pelirrojo explicando que Potter y Malfoy habían acertado en su suposición, la maldición se extendía, y quizá un hechizo de reanimación surtiera efecto pero que, dadas las condiciones en las que se hallaba la chica, podría ser arriesgado, nada más despertarla habría que ayudarla a incorporarse y ayudarla beber una pócima. Todos los presentes debían de dar su consentimiento para que la enfermera realizase su trabajo al no estar su padre presente, el matrimonio más mayor de los Weasley accedió.

Draco empezaba a sentir una enorme presión en el pecho debido al estrés y empezaba a desquiciarle aquel entorno en el que parecía que todo iba con suma lentitud.

La enfermera empuñó su varita para realizar lo que supuestamente era una magia para sanadores muy cualificados en curaciones de alto riesgo. Los demás la dejaron espacio, Potter sostuvo a Luna por los hombros y Neville Longbottom se ofreció a controlar el ritmo cardiaco de la paciente.

Una serie de esferas rodeadas por un haz de luz azul empezaron a impactar en el pecho de la joven en periodos de tres segundos. Draco mantenía fijada su mirada en Luna sintiendo que estaba torturándose a sí mismo al verla convulsionarse tras el impacto de cada haz de luz azulada, al llegar a un elevado número de impactos, notó cómo la chica entreabrió los ojos y la boca.

—Vamos Luna, resiste –dijo el chico de la cicatriz quien también había notado ese último gesto en su amiga, pero había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Tras diez impactos de esferas azules hubo una pausa en la que Longbottom señaló con nerviosismo que el pulso no aumentaba. La enfermera sacó de un maletín la botella con la poción que les hacía falta y retomó la reanimación desde cero.

Al tercer hechizo la joven lanzó un sonoro jadeo intentando tomar aire y abriendo del todo los cristalinos ojos, por un instante, luego pareció que volvía a desvanecerse.

Y eso era hasta donde él estaba dispuesto a soportar:

— ¡LUNA, AGUANTA! –exclamó Malfoy haciendo retumbar su voz por todo el Gran Comedor sin pensar, fijándose en ese gesto y notando que a él mismo empezaba a faltarle el aire- ¡No puedes irte, reacciona, vamos! –se acercó a la chica fijándose en que miraba a la nada y ayudó a Harry a sostenerla- ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Más fuerte de lo que crees! ¡NO PUEDES RENDIRTE AHORA!

Eran palabras de ánimo y la furia acumulada tras toda esa dolorosa espera.

Una cuarta esfera de luz la atravesó y Neville señaló que el pulso estaba mejorando.

Volvía en sí y con su brazo sano se aferró a Harry, el Gryffindor y el Slytherin la alzaron para que se mantuviese sentada para ingerir la poción lo antes posible. Al estar semiparalizada ese proceso también se hizo difícil, por lo que intervino la señora Weasley, mientras Draco no paraba de hablarle a Lovegood insistiéndole en que no abandonara y reconfortándola como si estuvieran solos de nuevo en el bosque prohibido.

—No cierres los ojos, estoy aquí, me habías llamado y no pienso seguir viéndote así. Todos están aquí. Respira… -era como si la estuviera regañando pero en lo más profundo de su ser había vuelto a crecer una mezcla de desesperación y euforia, empezó a empaparle un sudor frio, y no se le pasaría hasta que la chica no dejara de toser y dijera algo. La tomó de la mano con decisión-. Maldita sea, eres fuerte Luna Lovegood, esto no va a poder contigo –su tono de voz se suavizó intentando que ese gesto también la calmara.

Para sorpresa de todos, las palabras de Malfoy hacían reaccionar a la muchacha, la guiaban. Parecía sosegarse y apoyó su peso en el lado sano empezando a tomar aire con menos dificultad.

—Por Merlín, ha funcionado –dijo la enfermera lanzando un hondo suspiro una vez que Luna tomó la poción a sorbos. Empezó a hacerle a la paciente unas pruebas para comprobar sus reflejos y su memoria ayudada por Potter.

Los demás compartieron gestos y palabras de alegría al ver a su amiga estable, y mientras Draco la seguía mirando estático y sintiendo cómo ese peso del corazón iba disminuyendo al ver a la joven respirar serenamente y observar con esos ojos curiosos lo que la rodeaba con asombro, como si pensaba que acaba de realizar un viaje increíble.

El Slytherin fue retrocediendo en sus pasos empezando a sentirse incómodo otra vez marginándose del resto y limitándose a observar y a asimilar lo ocurrido.

Cuando la enfermera les volvió a dejar solos, tras recibir un gran agradecimiento de todos los presentes. Los más jóvenes se acercaron a la chica procurando no agobiarla demasiado, ya permanecía sentada apoyando con todo el lado derecho del cuerpo en almohadas mullidas como si estuviera en una gran butaca, tras tomar la nueva poción parecía que solo le pesaba el hombro, ladeaba mejor la cabeza y sus facciones se habían relajado consiguiendo con ello abrir más lo ojos.

Luna terminó encontrando la mirada de Draco en medio de abrazos y sonrisas a su lado, el tumulto, la eufórica y la confusión.

Él quería decirle tantas cosas y no era capaz de articular palabra, se sentía muy estúpido. Aunque también sabía que Luna era más de observar que de hablar. Pero le molestaba pensar en cómo vería el resto el extraño mutismo del Slytherin en ese momento.

Cada uno se turnaba para decirle algo o mostrarle un signo de alivio, la abrazaban despacio y permanecieron sentados en los bancos sin atosigarla.

—Vaya susto, Luna –comentó George Weasley.

—Ese maldito mortífago se nos escapó –maldijo Neville

—Pero lo que importa es que estás bien –añadió Hermione sonriente.

—Podía ser mucho peor... pero estoy aquí –habló la Ravenclaw con voz pausada y grabe tras la curación, aun así seguía sonando dulce y peculiar como ella era.

 _« ¿Por qué siempre eres tan absurdamente optimista?»_ pensó el Slytherin, delatando una leve media sonrisa.

Aunque ahora midiera las distancias notaba cómo poco a poco la calidez volvía a Luna.

—Siento haberos dado un susto –continuó la chica-, sobre todo a ti Harry.

—El que lo siente soy yo, Luna, todo pasó tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de…

—Nadie se esperaba esto, es normal que reaccionaseis así –animó Ginny poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry-. Ahora será mejor que Luna descanse.

—Hemos acordado que sería bueno que de todas formas te trasladases a San Mungo, por precaución –comentó la señora Weasley.

—Está bien, estoy de acuerdo.

—Madame Pomfrey nos ha asegurado que como ya estás del todo consciente lo peor ya ha pasado –informó el señor Weasley-. Estábamos en duda de hasta qué punto te habría afectado el hechizo y la enfermera temía que no soportaras la curación, pero al ver que los sanadores tardar y que habías empeorado... Bueno, ha dado resultado. Es lo importante.

—Qué suerte tienen Ginny y los chicos Weasley de tenerles –respondió Luna en señal de agradecimiento.

—Luna, explícame una cosa –intervino Harry al cabo de un rato-, ¿la maldición te ha hecho tener visiones o algo parecido?

—Bueno, me sentí muy agobiada al recibir el impacto, note leves punzadas, ahora parece que un dragón se haya sentado encima de mí… Estoy como cuando tienes una parte del cuerpo dormida. Luego todo fue un largo sueño, en que parecía que daba vueltas por Hogwarts, estabais todos –dijo señalando despacio a sus amigos.

Todos compartieron una mirada dando gracias a que Luna siguiera siendo Luna.

La charla siguió un rato, en ese momento ya todo era calma y decidieron que lo mejor para que Luna pudiera recobrarse a la salida del colegio era que todos volvieran a tener algo que hacer. Los sanadores ya estaban cerca de los terrenos. Por lo que el joven Malfoy se dispuso a marcharse. Esa estampa le recordaba a que sus padres esperaban noticias de él. Los que allí se encontraban parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia en cuanto la joven logró articular palabra. Empezaba a pensar que ella también se había olvidado hasta que, como si le leyese el pensamiento, cuando todos se habían disipado por alrededor, le llamó.

Aunque el resto estaba en pie, sus miradas confusas no les perdían la pista.

Él tomó aire y con un semblante con el que pretendía ser indescriptible y sereno, se aproximó quedando de pie junto a la chica en reposo que lo miraba con una especie de fascinación.

Se empezaron a decir un montón de cosas sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

El remordimiento volvió a la mente del chico, retomando los pensamientos que le asolaron cuando se marchaba del castillo con sus padres. Pero verla ya más recuperada le quitaba un poco el gran peso.

Ella no sabía si él acabaría acudiendo a su llamada, simplemente tuvo esa esperanza en él. Y no terminó decepcionada.

Él no sabía si ella llegó a escuchar su voz, no estaba seguro de si sabía que era él quien la hablaba inconsciente hacía un momento, como tampoco estaba seguro de si le oyó en el fragor de la batalla. La dejó peleando con un mortífago enmascarado en un pasillo y le gritó _"lo siento"_ , como si ese "lo siento" arreglara todo lo pasado. Nunca pensó que lo llegara a decir pero necesitaba expresarlo, no solo desde esa batalla en Hogwarts, sino desde que la encontró recluida en su mansión, desde que sus amigos Slytherins se burlaban de ella una vez que comenzaron sus visitas al bosque, desde que, sin pretenderlo, se convirtió en una persona muy poderosa para él.

—Quería decirte que te perdono –musitó Luna- … Tú también has aparecido en mi sueño.

El chico nunca entendería del todo porqué lograba desprender esa magia de leerle el pensamiento y analizar sus gestos de tal manera. Ni por qué él se dejaba cuando eso pasaba. Lo asociaba al tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero le seguía resultando extraño.

—Ya me he percatado.

—Eras él que más alto me hablaba.

—Claro, es lógico… -intentó sonar despreocupado- No quería que te distrajeses como siempre. Además, ¿cuándo hemos tenido una charla normal?

—Eso es cierto –rió débilmente.

—Ahora será mejor que descanses.

Él olvidó de nuevo por un instante las miradas que acuchillaban su nuca alrededor. Y ella se sintió aún mejor al haber hablado con todas las personas de su sueño tan cercanas, se vio con fuerzas y totalmente despierta.

— ¿Sabes que la guerra no es un final, verdad? Aunque lo parezca.

Él se limitó a asentir. Se lo acababa de enseñar ella misma.

—Quizá volvamos a vernos.

— ¿Quién sabe, Lovegood? Ahora al que le toca despertar del todo es a mí.

Y con un simple gesto se dijeron adiós y separaron sus caminos al salir del castillo, preparándose cada uno a su manera para lo que les deparara el futuro. Guardando la promesa de aprender el uno del otro.

 **Fin**

 **Aquí vengo de nuevo con un DraLuna, ¡qué ganas tenía! Espero que os guste. Para este one-shot me ha inspirado en algunos aspectos una historia dentro de "Los cuentos Beedle el Bardo", "El corazón peludo del brujo". De todos ellos creo que ha sido el relato que más me ha llamado la atención y me ha parecido que podía acercarse a ser un trágico Draluna.**

 **El primer fic del año ^^**

 **Deja un comentario si te place. Un saludo.**


End file.
